Lizzie in the Middle
Lizzie in the Middle is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Frankie Muniz comes to town to shoot his new movie and befriends Lizzie. Lizzie and her friends learn a little about the pressures of teen stardom. Matt becomes Lizzie's secretary and tries to use his sister's fame for his own advantage. Plot Lizzie is in class reading lines from Romeo and Juliet with Ethan when an old acquaintance of Mr. Dig's comes in--it's Frankie Muniz, star of Malcolm in the Middle! Frankie is transfixed by Lizzie, and when Miranda comes to lunch, she's surprised to find Lizzie and Gordo sitting there eating with Frankie! After some small talk, Frankie asks Lizzie out. Miranda and Gordo are shocked when Lizzie doesn't answer. She finally says "I don't know," at which point a mob of students descends on Frankie, looking for autographs. At home Lizzie tells Miranda and Gordo she's not going out with Frankie because they live in "different worlds". Miranda argues that she should get to know him and give him a chance. When Lizzie's parents hear about the situation, they're split: Dad says no way should she date a movie star, while Mom says yes. Matt volunteers to head Lizzie's "entourage" that she'll need as the girlfriend of someone famous. Frankie comes to the door hoping to convince Lizzie to give him another chance. He spends the day with the McGuires playing games, and Lizzie tells him to meet her, Gordo and Miranda at the Digital Bean the next day. At the coffeehouse, photographers and reporters are crawling all over the place--they even know who Lizzie is! Frankie arrives in disguise, but Lizzie blows his cover by calling out his name. Again, everyone mobs Frankie. Gordo and Miranda reluctantly join Lizzie in helping him escape. Lizzie and Frankie try to enjoy themselves elsewhere, but as always, there are reporters and photographers everywhere. At school on Monday, Gordo and Miranda are very cool to Lizzie. They weren't able to reach her all weekend because she was with her famous boyfriend. Lizzie counters that they encouraged her to get to know Frankie, and that she hates being famous herself, but there is still a definite rift between Lizzie and her friends. Back at home, Matt is giving the media a tour of the house and auctioning off some of Lizzie's possessions. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire put a stop to that. Lizzie tells her mom how bad her life has become since she became "famous" and says she will end it with Frankie. Just then Frankie arrives, and before Lizzie can tell him anything he apologizes to her for wrecking her life They agree that they won't see each other regularly. But Frankie has a gift for Lizzie. He gets her onto the set of his new TV-movie "Rosen's Deal" (along with Gordo and Miranda, who apologize to Lizzie). She even gets a line in the movie! Trivia * This is the first episode featuring Frankie Muniz, he's known as Malcolm from Malcolm in the Middle, he's also known as Chester McBadbat from The Fairly OddParents. Category:Season 2